Promise (ChanBaek)
by JeongCTLee
Summary: Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menjaga janjinya kepada Baekhyun untuk selalu berada disampingnya dan percaya padanya. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya 'dibuang'. rated M (kata-kata kasar, kekerasan). Genderswitch
1. Chapter 2

_I know I can't turn back a promise_

 _that I've already broken_

 _but I want to live and breathe_

 _next to you for all my life_

 _I pray that you'll be happy_

 _like you were in the beginning_ -Park Chanyeol-

\- EXO-Promise (2014) -

Annyeong... ^^ aku bawa ffnya ChanBaek (sebenernya maunya ini cast HunHan, tapi gara-gara temen *lirikErni :') yang pengen banget ff ChanBaek jadi aku ganti ChanBaek main castnya... ^^)

adakah yang minat ama ff abal-abal ini? :(

kalau ada aku next, Insyallah panjang (kalau ada yang mau,kalau enggak aku gak next)


	2. Chapter 1

"Byun Baekhyun, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja tiga belas, palli!" teriak Kim Junmyeon, pemilik cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja

"Ne!" Baekhyun menaruh piring yang tadi dibersihkannya ke meja, lalu berjalan kearah Junmyeon yang memegang nampan berisi sepiring waffle dan latte hangat pesanan pelanggan, _Baekhyun sudah hafal pada pesanan orang ini_.

Tittle: Promise (ChanBaek)

Gendre:Hurt/comfort

Rated: M

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and others

WARNING!: Genderswitch, typo(s)

"Jung Daehyun, ini pesananmu" Daehyun tersenyum, terlihat menawan dengan T-shirt V-neck bersama putih yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam dan converse putih.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah. Duduklah dulu, temani aku menghabiskan sarapanku," Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, dan Oh! Dia mempunyai firasat buruk, Baekhyun berdehem kecil

"Ehm.. Tapi maaf, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di dalam" Baekhyun membalikan badannya, lalu Daehyun berujar "Aku akan mengatakan ke bosmu kalau kau akan menemaniku menghabiskan sarapanku. Dia akan mengizinkannya,"

"Maaf tuan Jung, walaupun bosku mengizinkannya, atau bahkan memaksaku. Tapi aku tidak akan menemanimu" gadis itu tidak berbalik, dia hanya menoleh kesamping, melirik Daehyun yang terlihat mencoba tetap tenang

"Ayolah Byun, aku akan memberimu _sedikit_ tip" lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, mencoba menutupi amarahnya. Alarm di kepala Baekhyun bekerja, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Namun gerak tangan Daehyun lebih cepat, pria itu menyentak kasar pergelangan tangan gadis cantik itu ke kursi disebelahnya.

Baekhyun mendesis marah saat Daehyun dengan kurang ajar menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang ramping miliknya.

"Diam atau aku akan membuatmu dipecat!" Daehyun menggeram ditelinga Baekhyun, lalu tangan bejatnya meremat pinggang gadis itu

Cukup sudah! Baekhyun sudah muak! Dia bukanlah seorang pelacur yang bisa dibayar sesuka hati, dia punya harga diri yang harus dipertahankannya.

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan pria brengsek itu lalu berdiri, menatap nyalang mata Daehyun yang memerah -menahan amarah-.

"Berhenti Jung Daehyun! Aku bukan seorang pelacur murahan yang dapat kau pakai di _club_ menjijikkan pinggir jalan!" Baekhyun mendesis marah

Daehyun segera berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya, menimbulkan suara gesekan dari kursi dan lantai yang cukup keras.

"Oh, ayolah Byun Baekhyun, aku akan membayarmu sesuai dengan nominal yang kau inginkan, sebutkan saja nominalnya, lalu aku akan segera memberikan uangnya padamu, asal kau _tidur_ denganku malam ini"

 _PLAK_

Baekhyun melanyangkan telapak tangannya ke pipi lelaki brengsek itu, nafasnya terengah, matanya merah menahan tangis, harga dirinya dipermainkan oleh lelaki itu. Sementara Daehyun? Pipinya merah padam, mungkin akan membiru beberapa saat lagi, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, ya, sudut bibirnya sobek karena tamparan keras Baekhyun di pipi kirinya.

Para pengunjung _cafe_ mulai mengerubungi mereka berdua, tanpa ada niatan membantu. Kecuali seorang pria tampan yang tetap bergeming dikursinya, menyesap pelan _cappucino_ hangat pesanannya.

"Jalang sepertimu berani menamparku?!" Daehyun menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang menatap sengit dirinya

"Aku bukan jalang, berengsek!" ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkata seperti ini. Dia marah, tentu saja! Dan dia memilih untuk meladeni perkataan Daehyun yang sudah melebihi batas

 _Bruk_

Tubuh Baekhyun terpelanting mundur, menabrak meja dibelakangnya yang sudah berantakan -jatuh-. Beberapa pekikan pelanggan terdengar walaupun masih pagi, sudah banyak pelanggan yang memilih menghabiskan minggu pagi mereka di _cafe_ milik Junmyeon tersebut.

Daehyun berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun -bertumpu dengan kaki kirinya- dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ayu nya.

Daehyun menarik helaian rambut milik Baekhyun, mambuat kepala gadis cantik itu mendongak.

"Kau sudah membuatku malu didepan banyak orang, kau akan tahu akibatnya _Byun Baekhyun_ ," dan setelah itu terdengar suara tamparan dan pekikan dari beberapa pengunjung, lagi. Baekhyun masih menutup matanya, lalu Daehyun menyunggingkan senyuman (meremehkan) ke arah gadis itu.

Saat dia akan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Baekhyun kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba..

"Ternyata kau berani menyakiti seorang perempuan," ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya, oh! Ternyata dia adalah pria yang tadi, pria yang tetap menyesap _cappucino_ miliknya disaat pengunjung lain mengerubungi Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri, Daehyun menggeram marah. "Apa urusannya denganmu? Oh! Kau pacarnya?"

"Tapi tuan, lebih baik kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan jalang ini, dia _sedikit_ kasar"

Pria tampan tadi mengeluarkan _smirkn_ ya. Lalu berkata "Kalau aku masih melihatmu menyakiti seorang perempuan lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup"

 _Meanwhile_

"Iya Ibu, iya.. aku sudah tiba di bandara. Hmm... Sudahlah Bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bisa menyewa _taxi_ untuk sampai dirumah.."

"Ya, kurasa Paman Han sudah sampai. Aku akan menutup telephonenya, ya.. aku juga merindukan Ibu.."

Pria tadi melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran Bandara Incheon, menghampiri sebuah mobil yang sudah dihafalnya. Mobil Paman Han

TBC

Hayoloh.. itu siapa? wkwk.. ada dua namja _'misterius'_ di chapter ini. Kira-kira mereka siapa? Kalau ada yang jawab bener aku bakal FAST UPDATE. Sebenernya chap ini udah jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi baru sempet nge-post, taulah.. anak kelas 9 banyak tugas ama les.. TT TT #curhat. Gimana chap ini? Jelek kan? tt tt. Give me review juseyo.. makasih buat yang udah review, fav, and foll.. _^^ #deepbow_


End file.
